


Secrets Out

by Louissa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bruce is being a dick again, Hurt/Comfort, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissa/pseuds/Louissa





	Secrets Out

There was laughter filling the air as the wind whipped around the two vigilantes chasing each other around Gotham, Tim was just ahead of Jason as they jumped between buildings. As he landed a pair of arms wrapped around his torso and spun him around earning laughter from the younger vigilante. 

As he was lowered back down to the ground Tim turned to face his boyfriend, there were no words that could describe how hopelessly in love Tim was. Stepping forward he wrapped his arms around Jason’s waist and pulled him into a hug, Jason didn’t hesitate returning the hug engulfing the smaller male in a bear hug. 

“I love you.” 

Tim’s voice was muffled slightly by Jason’s chest, not that he really cared he knew that Jason could hear him. It had been a month since the two of them had gotten together and Tim was happier than he’d been in years, things were finally falling into place for the two vigilantes. Even if they had to hide it from their family. 

“Red. Hood. I need the two of you to return to the cave immediately.” 

Bruce’s voice disturbed the peaceful silence between them both, pulling back slightly Tim put his finger to his comm unmuting it. 

“I’ll be there soon, B.” 

Jason’s response was similar to his own, the two smiled at each other and parted ways knowing that it was best for them both to enter the cave at different times. Tim arrived first, turning his bike off before moving through the cave in search of his adoptive father. 

His eyes flickered to the monitors, stopping in his tracks he felt his blood running cold. There were multiple pictures of Jason and Tim together, he felt dread pooling in his stomach as his eyes landed of a picture of them kissing. Tim’s eyes were finally pulled away from the images when he heard Jason’s pick pull up, his fight and flight instinct had kicked in as he looked to his lover. 

He tried to stop his hands from shaking as Jason approached him unlocking the helmet, his eyes landed on the monitor and Jason’s reaction was almost identical to Tim’s. 

“Thank you for coming, I think you’ve both figured out why you’re here.” 

Bruce’s voice was unemotional, this wasn’t Bruce, this was batman they were speaking to. Subconsciously Tim moved closer to Jason, his heart rate picked up slightly as Bruce approached them both. 

“Bruce I-” 

Tim was cut off when Bruce’s hand rose into the air stopping both of them from talking. 

“Tim I expected better from you. You should know better than to kiss anyone whilst on patrol.” 

Jason went tense next to him as Tim’s face fell, he could feel his throat closing as Bruce continued on to speak about how the two of them should not be together. He felt Jason’s hand slipping into his missing his response to Bruce’s comments about their relationship, before he knew it tears were threatening to spill and Tim pressed himself closer to Jason. 

“I’m not going to break up with him, Bruce. Jason has made me happier than I’ve ever been in my entire life and I’m not letting you take that from me.” 

“Tim if Jason looses control and hurts you again-” 

“Shut up! It’s always ‘Jason dangerous stay away’ or ‘He could loose his cool at any moment’ with you. I know that Jason would never intentionally hurt me, the pit messes people up why can’t you just get that into your thick fucking skull.” 

A hand on the back of Tim’s neck had bought his temper back down, the tears had started to fall down his cheeks as Jason’s arm wrapped around his shoulder. 

“Here that, old man? Timbo’s not going to break up with him and I won’t either.” 

Before Bruce could respond Jason was leading Tim to the bikes, his hand rested on the small of his back as he handed him a helmet. He felt like he was moving in slow motion as he slipped the helmet on and climbed onto the bike behind Jason. 

“Come on prettybird we’re getting away from here.” 

The bike lurched forward and they flew through the Gotham streets, Tim’s grip around Jason tightened slightly. 

\- 

Four hours later Tim and Jason were waiting on the airport tarmac where a passenger jet was waiting for them, Jason was talking to the pilot leaving Tim to drown in his thoughts. He could feel tears prickling in his eyes again. 

“Come on, love, we’re gonna get out of Gotham for a little okay?” 

Tim didn’t protest as Jason led him onto the plane, they sat next to each other while the final checks were done on the plane. 

“Where are we going, Jay?” 

“A private island, Bruce doesn’t know about it. We’re gonna sit on the beach and drink coffee while doing nothing.” 

He nodded softly and looked out the window, Tim had fallen asleep before the plane even taken off, his hand tightly gripping onto Jason’s. He never planned on letting go.


End file.
